Dominance
by xBlu3-Appl3x
Summary: Team 7 goes to Sakura’s house for dinner. However, Naruto and Kakashi have to leave early for a mission. /SasuSaku/ Rated Strong T for innuendo.


**Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

**Authoress: **I've changed the rating from 'M' to 'T' due to some reviewers commenting about an 'M' rating wasn't need. I guess I agree, which is why I changed the rating, lol.

**Now, it's rated a strong 'T' for an innuendo.**

* * *

_**Dominance**_

**01.**

Team 7 was currently on their way to Sakura's house for dinner.

Naruto was presently occupied with his ranting on about Sakura's cooking being _almost_ as good as ramen. Kakashi, as usual, was busy with his precious piece of 'literature'. Lastly, Sasuke was walking with his hands in his pockets with blank expression on his face not paying attention to Naruto in the least.

"Sakura tried to make ramen from scratch once, and it was actually good! Not better than Ichiraku's of course, but still really good!" Naruto beamed with his hands behind his head.

"Hn." To put it bluntly, Sasuke hadn't changed much except for the fact that he was even more handsome than when he left Konoha. He still had his attitude.

"Teme? Are you listening!?"

"…"

"**Teme!!**" Sasuke frowned and glared at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

"What Dobe?"

"We're here." Naruto said and pointed up at the house before them.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi closed his book and walked up the steps to the porch; Sasuke and Naruto did the same. Sasuke hadn't seen much of Sakura since his return. He had seen her a few times during the week he stayed in the hospital since she was his nurse, but that was about it.

Kakashi knocked on the door three times and stepped back a bit. Not long after, footsteps could be heard and became louder and louder until the door opened.

A female with stunning emerald eyes and a warm smile greeted them and stepped aside to let them enter her home.

"You guys are five minutes late." Sakura joked and grinned. She had really missed spending time with them since working at the hospital as well as a ninja took its toll on her free time.

"It was Kakashi-sensei's fault! Teme and I had to wait for him to get his stupid ass outta his house to meet us!" Naruto defended pointing at Kakashi.

"I told you to stop calling me 'sensei', it makes me sound old. And I also told you that I couldn't find my mask." Kakashi reached into his pocket and resumed to read his book.

"But you are old! You're in your thirties!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You called me old when I was in my twenties! And you're twenty!" Kakashi feigned hurt. Naruto grinned and stuck his tongue out at Kakashi.

"C'mon you two, stop being so childish." Sakura shook her head and walked into the kitchen with a small smile on her face. "Dinner's ready."

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura snapped Sasuke out of his trance when she noticed he was spacing out.

"Hn…?"

"I said dinner's ready." Sakura smiled at Sasuke's facial expression. He seemed like a lost puppy and it was simply adorable.

"…Aa." Sasuke stood up off the couch and followed her into the dining room. Naruto and Kakashi exchanged confused glances before also entering the room.

* * *

**02.**

"Thanks Sakura! That was absolutely the best dinner you've ever made!" Naruto exclaimed happily while leaning back in his chair holding his belly.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura smiled sincerely.

"No, thank you Sakura. It was tasty… I only hope Naruto and I won't collapse on our mission from food poisoning…"

"Kakashi!" Sakura growled and crossed her arms. "No dessert for you then."

"Aww…I was just kidding…" Kakashi smiled sheepishly beneath his mask.

"Oh no! I forgot we had a mission!" Naruto groaned in annoyance.

"Yes, we hate to eat and run Sakura but a mission is a mission. We'll have to do this again sometime." Kakashi gave Sakura and Sasuke a pat on the head. "Behave yourselves you two…" He smirked and waved goodbye. A small blush spread over Sakura's face and a scowl appeared on Sasuke's.

"Yeah you guys, no monkey business!" Naruto grinned. "I'll see you guys later!" Naruto waved goodbye and followed Kakashi out the door.

"Good luck on your mission you two!" Sakura yelled after they had closed the door completely ignoring what Naruto had said.

…

…

"…Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said quietly after a minute.

"Huh?" It was Sakura's turn to be clueless.

"For dinner." Sasuke clarified.

"Oh! No problem!" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I bet you're upset about not being able to go on the mission…don't worry…I'll speak to Tsunade about shortening your probation."

"Hn. You don't have to." Secretly, Sasuke wished she would. He hated not going on missions.

"No it's ok…I want to." Sakura smiled. "How about some dessert? I have ice cream!" Sakura said enthusiastically.

"I don't like sweets."

"Oh…umm…well…how about some leftover–"

"No thanks." Sasuke cut her off.

"–tomato soup?" Sakura finished hopefully. She had missed Sasuke so much and wanted to at least spend some time with him.

"…Fine." Sasuke gave in. He knew she knew that his appetite was as big as Naruto's despite their fit figures. Plus, he simply couldn't resist tomato soup.

"Alright, then." Sakura grinned knowing that Sasuke wouldn't resist. She felt so proud of herself.

Sasuke watched her as she walked into the kitchen to get the soup. He watched as her hips swung from side to side as she walked and how her hair bounced when she walked. She seemed so happy; very different from when he abandoned the village. He decided he wanted to follow her, or, that's what his legs made him do anyway.

Sakura jumped slightly as she felt Sasuke approach her from behind to look over her shoulder into the pot.

"You scared me!" Sakura smiled and poked Sasuke in the side jokingly. Sasuke, surprised, hadn't had enough time to retreat. She hit a ticklish spot.

Sasuke grunted and took a small step back. Sakura simply grinned.

* * *

**03.**

After Sakura had given Sasuke his soup she persuaded him to sit in the living room with her so they could watch TV.

Sakura continued to flip channels until she found something interesting. She began to eat her ice cream with a small smile. Sasuke was currently watching Sakura eat the ice cream with a bewildered look. He watched as her pink tongue came out to lick the ice cream off the spoon in a slow paste. He began to feel uneasy, almost as if there was a weight on his chest hindering his breathing pattern ever so slightly.

When Sakura's gaze met his, his heart skipped a beat and he tore his gaze away quickly.

"Here." Sakura said and shoved the spoonful of ice cream into Sasuke's mouth before he could protest. He winced at the coldness of the dessert and swallowed in one gulp.

Sasuke scowled at Sakura and turned his gaze back to the TV.

"How can you eat that stuff?" Sasuke questioned.

"Just like you can eat tomatoes 24/7," Sakura fired back with a smirked. She turned to Sasuke to see him struggling with a comeback. "Exactly."

"…Shut up," Sasuke huffed.

After a while, Sasuke's gaze drifted back to Sakura's lips which hid the rest of the spoon. She was gently sucking the ice cream off the spoon; too engrossed in the show she was watching. Sasuke frowned and shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the sudden heat within him. He had never felt like this before, so confused and flustered.

Sakura put the spoon down and yawned a bit.

"…It's getting late…you probably have to go home." Sakura said with a somewhat disappointed tone in her voice.

"…"

"Sasuke?" Sakura looked over at Sasuke only to have her eyes widen. He was slowly leaning forward towards her. His face was so close that she could feel his breathing. His expression held a slight puzzled look. His lips hovered over hers before he hesitantly pressed his lips to hers.

As soon as their lips made contact, Sasuke felt the heat in his body intensify tenfold, especially in his stomach. A harsh release of breath escaped Sasuke's lips when Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sakura couldn't believe this. Sasuke was kissing her…on _her_ couch…in _her_ house. She slowly flipped positions, but never breaking the kiss, so she was straddling his hips.

To Sasuke, this was incredible; completely exhilarating.

Their acts continued until they were both on Sakura's bed.

Sasuke held Sakura around her hips so he could catch the breath that seemed to have left his lungs.

As a quite groan escaped Sasuke's lips, it only served his mounting embarrassment. He knew it was quite obvious that he was still a virgin; with his jerky actions and all. He was also aware that he was supposed to be cool, calm, and collected, and Sakura was making him hot, bothered, and scatterbrained. Of course, Sakura didn't mind in the least. In fact, with a smirk, she wished that he could be this expressive all the time.

Finally, Sakura collapsed on top of Sasuke with a content sigh.

After a while of regaining their breath, Sakura rolled off of him. Sasuke rolled over to bury his face into her neck. She giggled slightly at the faint breathing against her neck.

"That tickles…" Sakura whispered with a small smile. She feels Sasuke smirk slightly into her neck.

"Hn…payback." Sasuke's smirk turns into a slight scowl as he recalled what happened earlier and Sakura's smile widens.

"I didn't mean to tickle you."

"Hn." Sasuke buried his face deeper into her neck and Sakura suppressed a giggle.

"Sasuke?" Sakura jabbed Sasuke in the ribs.

"Hn?" He grunted, already falling asleep.

"…J-just now, that was...I mean…" Sakura trailed off with a bright blush on her face.

"Amazing," Sasuke breathed out slowly and a small blush appeared on his face as well.

"So…are you still upset over not going on that mission? Would you've preferred to go?" Sakura asked the question jokingly, but deep down, she feared his answer. Would he have rather left her for the mission?

"…"

"…Sasuke-kun?"

"Of course not."

* * *

If you're wondering why I edited a bit, I thought the other version was crap. I still think this one can use some major improvement, but for now, this'll have to do. Also, I removed the mature part from the first version of this. I doubt I'll ever post it again, lol sorry.

Feedback would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
